


Rainy evening

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [24]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Generale, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Writober, Writober 2020, bed sharing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: La pioggia battente cadeva sui tetti con intensità, riempiendo le strade di acqua e di gente che correva per mettersi al riparo. Tra questi, due ragazzi si erano ritrovati costretti a fermarsi sotto un piccolo balcone per decidere il da farsi dopo una serata passata in compagnia al solito fast food.«Ecco qui.» Disse Kagami porgendo a Kuroko il panno di tessuto. «Prima che ci venga un brutto raffreddore, direi di fare un bel bagno caldo, cambiare i vestiti e andare dritti sotto le coperte. Che ne pensi?»
Relationships: Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Rainy evening

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_  
>  Prompt**: _Bed sharing_

#  _** Day 24 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
 **Prompt** : _Bed sharing_  
 **Fandom** : _Kuroko no Basket_  
 **Rating** : _Verde_  
  


  
La pioggia battente cadeva sui tetti con intensità, riempiendo le strade di acqua e di gente che correva per mettersi al riparo. Tra questi, due ragazzi si erano ritrovati costretti a fermarsi sotto un piccolo balcone per decidere il da farsi dopo una serata passata in compagnia al solito fast food.

«Kuroko, quanto dista casa tua da qui?» Chiese Kagami asciugandosi alla bell'è meglio il viso con la manica della felpa.

«Trenta minuti con l'autobus.» Rispose Kuroko senza scomporsi più di tanto.

«Ormai è tardi per quello e nel fine settimana ne passano di meno. Facciamo così, vieni a casa mia e resti da me fino a domani mattina.» Disse l'altro con aria convinta, convincendosi che quella fosse la soluzione migliore per quella serata ormai rovinata dal brutto tempo.

«Kagami-kun, ma io-»

Kuroko non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di protestare o di rifiutare quell'invito. Kagami gli afferrò il polso e lo trascinò con sé sotto la pioggia, correndo per raggiungere velocemente il suo piccolo appartamento. Una volta arrivati, il padrone di casa lo invitò a entrare e mettersi comodo, mentre andava alla ricerca di un asciugamano per tamponare i capelli ormai zuppi.

«Ecco qui.» Disse Kagami porgendo a Kuroko il panno di tessuto. «Prima che ci venga un brutto raffreddore, direi di fare un bel bagno caldo, cambiare i vestiti e andare dritti sotto le coperte. Che ne pensi?» Chiese, in fine.

«Sono d’accordo, ma non ho nessun cambio con me.» Rispose Kuroko fissando l’amico con quell’aria perennemente apatica, come se ciò che aveva appena constatato non fosse davvero un problema.

«Non ti preoccupare, troveremo qualcosa che possa andar bene.» Disse il padrone di casa con un gran sorriso.

Tuttavia, la differenza di altezza tra di loro mise in seria difficoltà Kagami. Non aveva pantaloni che potessero star bene al ragazzo con i capelli azzurri, così opto per l’unica soluzione possibile: gli diede una maglietta che non usava più e gli consigliò di mettere l’intimo ad asciugare mentre faceva il bagno.

Kuroko lo ringraziò e si diresse verso la toilette adibita per gli ospiti, mentre l’altro andava a fare una doccia veloce nel suo bagno personale. Dopo aver messo i vestiti dentro la grande asciugatrice e aver riempito la vasca con dell’acqua calda, si immerse completamente godendosi il tepore. Chiuse gli occhi e perse completamente la cognizione del tempo, uscendo dall’acqua solo dopo che questa divenne tiepida. Si asciugò velocemente, indossò la maglietta che Kagami gli aveva prestato come pigiama – che gli arrivava alle ginocchia proprio come fosse una vestaglia da notte – e l’intimo che ormai era di nuovo asciutto.

Uscì dal bagno e rimase un attimo interdetto dalla scena che gli si parò davanti, non sapendo bene cosa fare: Kagami aveva aperto il divano letto del soggiorno e, nell’attesa che Kuroko finisse di lavarsi, si era sdraiato lì a guardare la TV. Solo che si era addormentato come un sasso. Kuroko guardò il suo amico per un attimo, poi, alla fine, decise di spegnere l’apparecchio elettronico e di sdraiarsi dall’altro lato di letto. In fondo, non aveva altra scelta.

L’indomani, il primo a svegliarsi fu proprio Kagami che, ritrovandosi il viso di Kuroko a pochi centimetri dal suo, era quasi caduto giù da letto per la sorpresa. Si era dimenticato della presenza dell’altro ragazzo in casa sua e non l’aveva nemmeno sentito raggiungerlo, silenzioso per com’era. Sperava solo di non aver assunto atteggiamenti molesti durante il sonno, dato che era solito dormire con un cuscino a fianco che abbracciava volentieri. Sarebbe stato parecchio imbarazzante sentirsi dire che si era attaccato al corpo di Kuroko come un koala abbracciato all’albero.  
  
  


**Parole** : _602_


End file.
